


One Thousand and One

by WesternWhiteTiger



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternWhiteTiger/pseuds/WesternWhiteTiger
Summary: AU. While pursuing his path of conquest, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, annihilates the Eastern Realm and captures the renowned miko, Kikyo, forcing her to obey his every command. Despite her begrudging aid, Sesshomaru soon discovers that his conquest is no easy task, especially since the miko shares an unforgettable past with him.





	1. Entwined Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in that regard.

**“So, it has finally begun.”**

**“…Many, many years have passed since then. Let’s just hope they won’t bore us.”**

The cold marble floor of the throne room was glistening from the flickering candle lights placed on holders fixed to the walls. With its burnished surface, it appeared as though no feet had ever stepped into the room. The eerie glow of the lights created shadows in corners that mutated into silhouettes. They expanded and spiraled of their own accord, casting ominous shades of black.

Two people occupied the vast space. The gloomy atmosphere in the area did nothing but amplify their dread. Sitting crossed legged on the floor, the first person grimaced. He was a compacted middle-aged man with shoulder-length auburn hair. His attire consisted of a yellow silk kimono spotted with breast armor on top.

“Saint Hijiri… what should I do?” Withdrawing his hand from his companion’s cool touch, the Lord of the East finally voiced out his thought. His question was directed at the figure clad in white kneeing down before him. Her face was covered with a veil, so it was impossible to read her emotions.

“Takaharu-dono, resistance is futile. The future ahead of you is shrouded in darkness. You will not survive the upcoming battle.” The voice seemed unruffled, like she was merely talking about the weather.

Takaharu’s face contorted to show trepidation as he absorbed her words. If not for the current situation, he would have quirk a brow at her apathetic tone. What did she see to incite such behavior? Aloof as she was, Takaharu knew that the saint cared deeply for him. It was why she came to warn him despite the energy that she must exert in the process. Although useful, the technique that allowed her to foresee the future had its drawbacks. To begin with, it required a lot of concentration and physical strength.   

Lost in thought as he was, he was unaware that Saint Hijiri had gracefully risen to her feet; it was only the sound of her voice that dragged him out of his deliberation. “It will be wise if you leave this land. Your life would not be forfeit that way. The future I prophesy only involves your death qualify you remain here and battle.”

Takaharu shook his head with a bitter smile. How could he forsake his land? As inexperienced as he was in warfare, it was his responsibility to lead his people. He was trembling with absolute terror at the thought of death. Nevertheless, he was no coward; he would not run away from the enemy. Rather than living a cowardly life, he would take his last breathe as a man.

“No, it’s my duty as a king to fight alongside my people. If this castle were to fall, then I shall fall with it,” he said, a gallant look spreading across his features. 

Saint Hijiri said nothing and the silent only prompted Takaharu to speak again. “Saint Hijiri, will you assist me in the coming battle? Your strength is highly revered. Demons and evil spirits naturally fear you.” 

The figure in white lowered her head slightly, giving his request some thoughts. Despite Takaharu’s praises, she had never fought on the front line with the soldiers before. Positioning herself in front of the enemy’s eyesight was risky, especially since her expertise was unapt in the open. But upon sensing the desperation from the Lord of the East, sympathy flooded into her veins and she found herself unwilling to turn down his request.

“I shall give my fullest support in the upcoming battle… but on one condition,” she eventually agreed.

“State it.” Hope rekindled inside his heart and the Lord of the East leaned forward to listen attentively. Everything about the saint was mysterious and unpredictable; there was no telling what she might ask for. Vast riches sounded like the ideal bargain to strike with a ruler, though given her personality, wealth didn’t seem to have much of an appeal. Regardless, Takaharu was determined to obtain the saint’s aid. If she could be persuaded, then his army would stand a better chance.

The saint offered no verbal response immediately. Instead, she took off her veil gently to reveal the face of a dazzling woman with porcelain skin and shimmering mahogany eyes. With the covering off, her flowing tresses of obsidian hair was free to descend until it reached past her hips.

“I wish to partake in this battle as Kikyo, miko Kikyo. Under this name, I swear my loyalty to you, Takaharu-dono.” In a display of respect, the woman closed her eyes and bowed humbly. Her long hair, as smooth as silk, fluttered down and framed the side of her face. Perchance she was irritated by them, for she immediately reached into her breast pocket and took out a strip of white ribbon. With practiced movements, she swiftly bonded her lustrous hair into a loose ponytail, leaving only two locks of thick strands to dangle freely on either side of her face. They reached just below her shoulders before curling upwards to meet the rest of her hair behind her back.           

Takaharu was only half listening as his jaws slackened in amazement. He was instantly memorized by her exquisiteness. The word _beauty_ was comparatively dull to describe her. She was an entity with a godly appearance spoken only in stories, and arrived to soothe his troubled soul. Had he not known better, Takaharu would’ve believed that he had fallen in battle and was in heaven.

His father, the previous king, introduced his son to Saint Hijiri back when he was still a child. Since then, Takaharu valued her as his consultant. Like his father, he never bothered with her true identity, as her unfailing loyalty was all he needed. However, now that she showed her face, he was stunned to see that she was actually a young woman of no more than twenty. How that was possible was beyond his knowledge and he found himself gawking at her blankly.

“Takaharu-dono? Your response?”

The subject of his contemplation spoke and pulled him away from his musing. Blinking to gather his scattered mind, Takaharu cleared his throat and consented, “Very well, I accept and value your decision.”

* * *

 

The Eastern Palace was hidden in a misty valley surrounded by a nearby forest. Trees lined the area, encasing the stronghold and the surrounding with leaves that camouflaged the vicinity. Behind the castle were clustered wooden huts that formed one of the smallest villages in the east. Ever since the signal for evacuation was given, the village was deserted as its inhabitants took flight, moving closer to where the majority of the human population was. In comparison to the other regions, the Eastern Realm flourished with life and humans dominated in number. However, many preferred living away from the borders that separated the east and the west, where the Eastern Palace was conveniently situated.

To the west of the forest, the ground sloped slightly upward, barely perceivable, as it as it gradually morphed into a monotonous shade of brownish-yellow. Not a single strand of grass sprouted from the unfertilized soil that used to be beautiful meadows. The place was left abandoned and now stood as a barren wasteland. Its conditions were just ideal for a battlefield.

Further down the dull landscape were rocky cliff faces that marked the end of the Eastern Realm. An impassive figure stood from one of the precipices, with long flowing silver mane that blew freely in the autumn winds. The morning sunlight bounced off his lustrous armor and breastplate that he wore on top of the upperparts of his white warrior kimono. The clothing was practically designed for the occasion, and the red cheery blossom insignia representing his clan’s crest, found on his left shoulder, bore out his royal status.

He was truly a majestic figure, full of pride and self-assurance. The two swords strapped onto his yellow and blue obi answered willingly to his strength as they hummed their ecstatic melodies. From afar, one could only perceive him as a wandering warrior with an odd fashion scene, having a white furred pelt that looked lumbering in battle. It was attached to his right shoulder, miraculously defying gravity that it levitated just off the ground. However, the notion was the furthest from the truth, and closer examination would reveal his demonic features that his human form still possessed. The pointed elf-like ears, the blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead, and the magenta stripes that ran along the side of his pale cheeks were all evidence of his heritage.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West and the ruler of the Western Realm, could see his destination. His sharp eyes caught the magnificent castle glinting in the sunlight. As his golden orbs shifted to the right, his superhuman vision could distinguish the scattering specks below as humans. From his position, it was not difficult to note their effort for a counterattack. They were trying to organize an army to defend against the intruders from the west. But with time and manpower opposing them, their defeat was as predictable as a certain hanyou Sesshomaru knew. And being the opportunist he was, he was going to take full advantage of their predicament.

 _‘One should never lower their guard, even when sheltered by their own home.’_ Recalling one of his father’s advices, Sesshomaru relished the thought of a simple victory. His fingers traced the hilt of his swords as he continued examining the opposition.

 _‘As expected, their so-called defense is appalling. Victory is guaranteed… Nonetheless, I highly doubt the humans would submit without a confrontation.’_ A battle was unavoidable, no matter what angle Sesshomaru looked from. Given that realization, he hoped for a challenge worthy of his status. Although realistically, he knew that no human could possibly be a threat to him, save for perhaps the miko.

The miko, who resigned in the east, was believed to be the strongest of her kind. There were tales claiming that she was chosen by the gods and blessed with powers that could rival a daiyoukai’s. From Sesshomaru’s perspective, the stories seemed overly exaggerated and provocatively undermined the strength of a daiyoukai. As powerful as the miko sounded, she was still a human, and was therefore constrained by a human’s stamina and mortality. It was contemptuous to think that she could become his equal.

Certainly, the rumors alone wouldn’t have prompted Sesshomaru to spare the miko even a glance. But the fact that said miko was believed to be deeply involved in the legend that intrigued Sesshomaru meant that she warranted his full attention. There was no point in denying that she was the integral part in his conquest and for that reason alone, he had come to claim her as his property. The other humans mattered nothing to him, but he would get some entertainment from their anguish screams as he turn their home into nothing more than a pile of rubble. There was no need for another stronghold apart from his, as he would soon become the only ruler of the Great Continent. It was his ambition, and his life time purpose.

However, in order to become the chosen ruler spoken in the legend, it was his role to unify the four realms under his name. Verification from the gods was necessary and it came in the form of four celestial kokuho that he would have to take from the other three rulers controlling the east, north, and south.

In the past, many before him deemed themselves to be worthy as the one chosen. Driven by their desire for glory and power, they pursue the path of conquest, only to be humiliated and defeated. They were not the chosen ruler, and therefore were not accepted by the gods. Obviously, Sesshomaru had no desire of repeating his predecessors’ mistake. He was confident that he was the true ruler; he could exhibit both the strength and intelligence eligible for the position. All he needed now was to assemble the proof and obtain the crucial power to exceed his father, who surprisingly failed to attain the title as the True Ruler.

“Sesshomaru-sama, are you certain that you want my entire division to focus solely on capturing the miko? Is that not too excessive?” A fruity voice belonging to a demoness abruptly spoke, interrupting Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

His face was devoid of emotion as he cast an indifferent glance at the warrior who had scaled the cliff and was now standing behind him. She was a seasoned swordswoman and one of his most loyal servants, having the privilege to wear the Inu Clan’s crest on her katana’s scabbard. The red cheery blossom insignia was currently barely decipherable, as the weapon strapped to her obi was mostly concealed in her long khaki kimono. As if to match the attire, her outer layer consisted of a winged vest that served as an additional protection against the cold and weapons.

“Do as you are told, Kotori. Never question my orders,” Sesshomaru stated in a voice that far surpassed the coldness of the winter winds.

“I understand, my lord. I apologize for my impudence.” Having been Sesshomaru’s servant since a child, Kotori understood that the Lord of the West loathed any form of insubordination, intentional or otherwise. Her blue eyes widened in apprehension, as not even time could make her immune to the imposing pressure that her lord exerted. Like a rejected puppy, her ears, which greatly resembled a falcon’s wings, slouched in disappointment. Disinclined to irritate her lord, the demoness with long brown hair tied into a ponytail retreated several steps, all the while deep in thought.

 _‘My opponent is a human, a species that is inferior to our kind in every way. They are weak… So I don’t understand. Why does Sesshomaru-sama proceed with such caution?’_ Kotori knew that doubting Sesshomaru was scornful for someone of her ranks. Still, she could not help but contemplate on the matter. How much resistance can a miko actually put up against an army of youkai? _‘Oh, well. I suppose it is a question I’ll have an answer for once I see this miko.’_

The silence ruled for several minutes until an orotund voice rang out. “Sesshomaru, when do we start? Everyone is ready to go, you know.”

This time, the Lord of the West didn’t bother to glance at the newcomer for he knew exactly who it was. There was only one person in the west that had the guts to not address him by his title. The hanyou known as Inuyasha was clad in a red long-sleeved kosode and matching hakama as he walked towards him, his dog ears twitching in anticipation. His luxuriant silver hair, a little shorter than Sesshomaru’s, fell just near his waist and refused to budge against the air current. The sword known to be able to slaughter one hundred youkai with one swing, Tessaiga, rested in his obi.

Unwittingly, Sesshomaru found his attention linger on the weapon.

Tessaiga, one of the three Swords of the Honorable Ruler, was a blade that Sesshomaru desired. Yet, the demonic sword didn’t choose him as its wielder. Unlike its two counterparts, Tessaiga rejected him, apparently finding Inuyasha more fitting. The result infuriated Sesshomaru to no ends and he came close to killing the hanyou. Tessaiga put a stop it though, protecting its master with its barrier. Unfortunately, that goaded Sesshomaru further and it was only the remnant of his rationale that prevented him from destroying both the sword and its owner. In the end, he purposely spared Inuyasha’s life, so that one day the hanyou would challenge him and be crashed once again. Then, Sesshomaru concluded, Tessaiga would realize its mistake and come to him.

Sesshomaru timely halted his contemplation and brought his attention back to the humans below him, lest he felt the urge to settle the old score with Inuyasha now. Already, he could see that while their forces had grown considerably larger near their castle, they were still not fully prepared. However, he would be foolish to wait any longer. With that in mind, Sesshomaru gave a brisk nod. With that simple gesture, hundreds of thousand youkai behind him let loose ferocious battle cries as they ascended the cliffs and charged in assigned formations.

* * *

 

About three dozen or so men had gathered in the clearing. All of them wore steel protections that were hidden by cloaks made from leaves and dried grass. The swathes blended with the green surrounding, almost making the soldiers invisible to a human’s eyes.

The soldiers of the east gathered around a lean cloaked figure donned in similar attire. Unlike them though, the figure wore armor made of bronze and had a kabuto over his unkempt auburn hair. He held a long spear in one hand, and was twirling the weapon with ease between his fingers.

“It won’t be long before they strike! Make sure get ready and into your assigned position. We need to ambush them here if we want an early lead… Hey you, stop trembling. You’re a man!” Tadahiro’s lips formed a scowl as he ran restless fingers down his weapon, all the while glaring at the frightened warrior who instantly averted eye contact. He continued rotating his spear until he caught it between his index and middle fingers. Then without any hesitation, he rammed the butt of his weapon into the dread-filled man.

His hands instinctively reached for his broken nose as the newly recruited soldier, Eiichi, let out a cry of pain and lost his balance. He landed bottom first on the mossy ground and looked up to see his   prince looming above him. Fighting back a gulp, Eiichi wished that his cloak could shield his whole body from Tadahiro’s glare. The prince was famous for his ill-temper and the young man didn’t want to face his wrath.

“Get up, you wimp! If you go on the battlefield cowering, the demons will instantly shred you to pieces. Get up and fight! It’s your only option. They won’t just shove a spear butt in your face; those fiends will devour weaklings like you! You hear me?” spat Tadahiro. The aggressive prince was already left in a foul mood, so the young warrior’s cowardice only intensified his rage.

Eiichi sat motionless as he absorbed Tadahiro’s lecture. As much as he hated to admit it, the prince was right. Death was guaranteed for wimps like him. The enemy would show him no mercy. He had to either face his fear now or die. _‘I-I’m scared. There’s no way we can win… That’s what I believe, but I can’t think that. I can’t let father down. I promised him I’ll become a hero and make him proud. I’ll protect the east. I must!’_ The inner monologue motivated him further and Eiichi managed to suppress his terror by visualizing his ailing father, who wanted to become a great hero. His father’s pleading face, as he passed his dreams to his son, was engraved into his memory. Suddenly, his legs regained strength and he found himself standing back up.

“Thank you, young master. Your words have knocked some sense back into me. Truth is, I’m still scared… but I won’t let the fear control me. I intend to become a hero so I’ll be brave and fight till the end. I swear it!” Eiichi said. His face was etched with resolve, something that wasn’t there prior, as he looked back at the prince with his back straight and shoulders squared.

Tadahiro let a grin spread across his features for the first time since the news arrived about the west’s invasion. He gave the man a nod of approval. There was nothing in the world that he despised more than cowards. Humans were born with less strength compared to demons, so they had to be physically and mentally strong to survive. In particular, males should be strong enough to protect those they cherish. Years ago, Tadahiro witnessed his father’s display of weakness when ambushed by demons during their family outing. Although the six-year-old Tadahiro and his father survived, his mother suffered fatal injuries after shielding them both from the unexpected assault. Since their accompanying healer, Saint Hijiri, busy with vanquishing the demons, it was too late for his mother. She died shortly after. Since that day, Tadahiro had vowed to become stronger and took on the path of a warrior.

“Young master, the west has gathered in the wasteland… They’re coming this way,” a voice reported.

Tadahiro’s head spun left and noticed that his personal scout had wordlessly materialized before him. The man was covered in bear skin and his face was smudged in animal blood, forming triangular tattoos on his cheeks. Since youkai was dependent on their sense of smell, the war paint was done deliberately to deceive them. At any other time, Tadahiro would’ve been annoyed that the man had once again surprised him, but the current situation left him with no time to worry about the trivial matter.

Biting his bottom lip, the Prince of the East realized that the east was at a complete disadvantage. The enemy would attack at any moment and none of his soldiers were properly prepared. If he was given extra time, then he would surely feel more confident. Although he seriously doubted that the Lord of the West would leave their major weakness unexploited.

His dark eyes blazed with hatred and he muttered a string of curses. Piqued, he cursed the Lord of the West for the sudden invasion, he cursed his soldiers for their lack of vigilance, and most importantly, he cursed his father for his stupidity.

The Lord of the East was renowned for his compassion and generosity. They weren’t terrible traits for a ruler, per say, but Tadahiro believed that his father sat on the extreme end of the scale. He was far too kind and naïve, having rejected his son’s suggestion to develop the army because he assumed it was too stressful and strenuous for the _poor_ soldiers. In addition, Takaharu promoted peace and avoided conflict, preferring solutions that didn’t involve bloodshed. When certain scenarios demanded the act of violence, he would concede the opposition as victor without putting up much of a fight. It was another reason why Tadahiro held little respect for his father.

“Young master, the lord is approaching our way. It seems he wish to speak to you,” said the scout, once again dragging Tadahiro back into reality, who nodded before regarding the men in one sweeping glance.

“Spread out and wait for my message. You all know what to do. Don’t fail me.” With that command, all the warriors, including the scout, saluted and scurried away.  

Somewhat pleased with his soldiers’ response, Tadahiro’s features flashed with a brief smile that quickly disappeared when he rotated his heels to the left. He had to hide a grimace as the Lord of the East approached in refined steps. Following a few paces behind, was a woman alighted with majestic elegance befitting of royalty. Still, Tadahiro paid her no heed as his attention was fixed solely on his father.

“So… what do you want, father?” asked Tadahiro curtly.

Instead of replying immediately, Takaharu drew near his son and assessed his battle gear thoroughly. His gaze landed on the spear being toyed around in his son’s grasp. Despite the seemingly playful action, Tadahiro still gave an impression of a commanding general rather than a young adolescent. And it was the knowledge that caused Takaharu’s brows to crease in displeasure. “Son, why must you insist on being difficult? You don’t need to partake in the battle. I’ve already told you numerous times. This isn’t a simple street fight that you can handle. It’s an invasion from another realm! So leave this to me and—”

“Leave this to you, you say? Hmph, your tendency to run from violence doesn’t give your words much credibility,” Tadahiro scoffed, a mixture of derisive laughter blended with a snort.

“Look,” Takaharu sighed, “I know I haven’t been very inspiring figure to you. You’ve the right to doubt me. But I want you to place your faith in me, just this once. I’m going to lead the east and fight back. So return me my kokuho and flee to the other side of the forest.”

“No, I refuse. I will not flee nor will I return this realm’s symbolic treasure to you. Because you constantly run away from a fight, I’ve decided to take your place. That’s why I snuck into your room and took the kokuho. With it, I’ve the power to command the soldiers. I’ll fight no matter what you say,” the Prince of the East cut in harshly. He was practically stomping his foot onto the ground in frustration. Not only did his soft-hearted father disregard his abilities, but he was also treating him like he was a little child. The realization irked him so much that he would’ve surely missed his father’s next announcement if not for standing so close to him.

“There is no need for you to do this. Kikyo-san is here to assist me. Even if I am to have second thoughts, which I must not this time, she will certainly lead the army in my stance.” The Lord of the East took a sharp intake of breath, used to to his son’s disrespectful tone. Not one to be easily angered, he calmly told him of his bargain with the miko, hoping that his son would understand. He wanted Tadahiro as far away from the warzone as possible, steering well away from the possibility of death. On that thought, his fingers unconsciously curled to form two balled fists shaking by his side.

Hearing his father, Tadahiro finally spared more than a glimpse at mentioned woman. His eyes instantly traced her curvaceous figure and he was nearly captivated. For the briefest moments, he considered the possibility of him being bewitched by her beauty. However, deeming the notion as ludicrous, he forcefully shoved the notion to the back of his mind before sneering in disgust. Too absurd, he thought, that a woman would act as the commander of the army. He tilted his chin in an arrogant manner, directing a gesture that ridiculed Kikyo before his words. “Just who the hell are you? A petite woman like you shouldn’t be here! A war is serious business! Hurry back to whatever bed you came from and continue warming it!”

Rendered speechless by his son’s brusque attitude, Takaharu slid a discreet glance at the miko behind him. If she was offended, then she was hiding her displeasure well. There was no indication on her stoic feature at all. In fact, she seemed completely unruffled by Tadahiro’s rudeness. Still, Takaharu thought to apologize for his son’s lack of manners. But before he could open his mouth, the person on his mind beat him to it.

“This is the second time you have spoken poorly about me due to my gender. Your mother would have been frantic had she witnessed such insolence. Tadahiro-san, need I remind you to watch your words? For they shall determine the kind of man you will become.”

Tadahiro stiffened instantly. As if he was slapped on the face, he flinched and took a step back in astonishment. It didn’t take him long to recognize who the woman before him was. Tadahiro-san, she said. There was only one person who would address him like that. And if he was right in his assumption, then the consequences of his bashfulness would not be overlooked. A gasp escaped his lips and he dropped his spear. “Saint Hijiri, forgive my rudeness. Without your usual attire, I didn’t recognize you. I’m so sorry.” 

Tadahiro was a man known to be fearless and showed respect to no one, not even to his own father. So it was unusual for him to act modestly around anyone excluding Saint Hijiri. During their first encounter, the young Tadahiro openly disrespected the saint. His royal status stemmed his confidence, as he believed that no one would dare to wrong the ruler’s son. No matter how much he teased her, the saint, with all her power, could certainly not lay a finger on him. It was only when he found himself struck to a tree with arrows pinning down the sleeves of his kimono that he realized that the saint was not someone to mess with. From that day onward, Tadahiro was a lot more courteous around Saint Hijiri and valued her renowned strength and accuracy in archery.  

From the sidelines, the Lord of the East let out a sigh of exasperation as his son continued to apologize to his advisor. He came to reflect what a failure of a father he was; his son saw him as a wimp and completely disregarded him. As his eyes drifted to the scene behind his shoulder, he took in the sight of his castle’s towers one last time and smiled bitterly. _‘Saint Hijiri has never made an error with her predications. Now that I have chosen to stay, my fate is sealed… sadly. It looks like I’ll be joining you soon, my lady. But know that our son will be alive and well.’_

Tadahiro’s mentality suffered a drastic blow when he was little and despite Takaharu’s best efforts, he could not close the wounds on his heart. However, the Lord of the East was slightly relieved knowing that even after his death, there was someone else he could pass the baton to. And if there was anyone who had the patience and capability of mending Tadahiro’s grieving heart, it would have to be the woman his son was conversing with.


	2. Frosty Battlefield

 "I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive: which excludes the lowly likes of you." -Sesshomaru on battling

"Regardless of how it appears, the grounds are tainted crimson with blood. All conflict brings is an endless bloodshed." -Kikyo on battling

* * *

 The battle began with an ambush from the east. The west was caught off guard and had difficulties retaliating, that was until Inuyasha arrived with several elite warriors. They managed to deal with the enemy's surprise attack using brute force. With the hanyou's destructive techniques, the west successfully took down the east's first line of defense.

Eiichi became the last to fall in his group. He and Inuyasha fought tooth and nail, with the latter becoming amazed by the former's tenacity as the seemingly frail human landed blow after blow. Although he was clearly wounded and exhausted, the teen managed to injure several youkai before Tessaiga cut him down. Admiring Eiichi's daringness, Inuyasha offered him a quick and merciful death.

 _'I gave it my all, father… Is it good enough? Am I a hero now?'_ The last thing that Eiichi saw was a blurred image of his father's beaming face as he silently inquired.

Soon, the east's army emerged from the forest and the area was instantly engulfed in chaos. Humans and demons, the two opposing forces clashed in a battle of steel. Warriors fell. Blood sprayed out like fountain, dotting the ground with crimson. The sound of metal and screams resonated through the battlefield.

Hovering far above the ground, Sesshomaru hunted out the one he sought with his acute eyes. The sunlit clouds drifted across the clear blue sky, almost enveloping the daiyoukai's form in a golden wispy mist. His silver mane and his furred pelt were caught in a rhythmic dance with the air current, introducing a semblance of a peaceful spectacle if not for the daunting manner that Sesshomaru scanned the battlefield. The Lord of the West could easily see the overwhelming number of youkai that were cleaving their way through, determined to reach the bordering forest and into the castle grounds. In contrast, the east was outnumbered one to four and was barely coping.

Looking around, he spotted an expectation at a close proximity to the forest. There was the familiar figure of Kotori standing defiantly in the middle of dozen human warriors. Partly amused, Sesshomaru planned to observe but was interrupted by the sudden pulsing of So'unga. The powerful blade known as The Sword of Hell could detect a potent aura nearby, one that could threaten its master. Understanding what it was trying to tell him, Sesshomaru directed a glance at the sword tugged in its scabbard.

"She's near," he muttered to no one in particular, and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 

Kotori's katana pieced three soldiers in mere seconds. She was faring well, having already managed to slay a dozen or so humans. Her weapon and garment were drenched in blood, but none were her own. While the humans held strength in numbers against her, none could touch her due to her highly developed reflexes and swordplay.

The fact that she was still surrounded didn't faze her in the slightest. Instead, it brought a radiant look on her face. Not one to be intimidated easily, she prepared herself for another reckless warrior to make a move. Impatience, as she learnt after studying Inuyasha's techniques, was a prime factor that often led to poorly coordinated attacks. So Kotori knew better than to make a hasty move that her opponent could potentially exploit. Instead, she chose to remain composed and waited.

Theoretically, she wouldn't have needed to resort to her current approach. Like the other youkai around her, she should've been the one who held the upper hand in terms of numbers. But she decided to send her soldiers away. Keen to impress her lord by completely her mission, she ordered her troops to march forward and locate the miko, leaving her to cover the rear. She had faith in her comrades, who she trained personally. They would defeat the miko and carry her unconscious form to Sesshomaru.

Her cerulean orbs traveled from one enemy to another until she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha several miles away, doing tremendous damage with Tessaiga. The humans who were foolish enough to get close to his striking range were immediately cleaved in half by the enormous sword.

Kotori was unaware that her gaze was instinctively drawn to Inuyasha's fearless amber orbs. She had to admit that they looked beautiful. Unquestionably, Sesshomaru's were also remarkable, but the demoness could never bear to look at them for too long. They were always cold and hostile, unlike Inuyasha's. Like a miniature duplicate of the sun that was currently high in the sky, the hanyou's eyes blazed with zeal. There was no denying the vast fighting spirit residing within him.

The corner of Kotori's mouth twisted into a small smile as she sensed an approaching attack. Probably believing that she was distracted, a foe jabbed his spear at her. Any lesser youkai would've been caught oblivious, but Kotori was far too experienced to fall prey to a cheap attack. Her sharp eyesight captured the man's every movement and with a side step, she dodged the shaft with little effort. Being a demoness born from the Tori Clan, it was her instinct that commanded her to retaliate swiftly. Spinning on her heels, she brandished her katana in a deadly dance. Her weapon made contact with exposed skin and four heads flew. Blood went spattering everywhere and some droplets rained on her face. Licking away the vinegary taste with the tip of her tongue, Kotori watched unblinkingly as four headless bodies fell.

* * *

 

A single mistake was all it took.

Razor sharp claws ran across his chest. Takaharu cried out in pain and staggered backwards, gaping in disbelief as he felt for the lesion. His armor was split opened in the middle of his torso like a cracked eggshell, spilling out a pool of crimson.

The culprit responsible was a hairy mutt-like youkai. It snickered and licked the blood off his tanned hand. It sneered, watching in pure joy as Takaharu backed against a tree and slumped down.

"You have delicious blood. It's not bad for a human," it snickered, advancing forward to finish off the Lord of the East.

A shimmering arrow infused with a brilliant violet glow had managed to completely avoid the forest trees and found its mark in the youkai's head. The beast's strangled screams was silenced by the impact of an explosion caused by the energy embedded within the shaft. With a thud, the bloody headless body fell onto the ground before dispersing into ashes.

 _'You're a little late, Kikyo-san.'_ Despite the pain, Takaharu allowed a smile to grace his features at Kikyo's rescue. The miko approached him emotionlessly, bearing some minor scratches that made Takaharu frown. He knew that many of the youkai of the west were powerful, as was their Lord, but he didn't think that mere warriors alone would pose a problem for the miko. Did she waste too much energy foreseeing his future beforehand? If so, then that was another weight on his conscience.

Unaware of the contemplations raging inside the Lord of the East's head, Kikyo took precedence in inspecting the gruesome wound. Upon erecting a spherical kekai around them to fend off the youkai, she bent down to his eyelevel and placed her long bow on the ground. Very carefully, she inspected the exposed muscles and damaged tissues before looking at his face directly. Words were not needed to convey her message; the plain sorrow visible in her eyes told Takaharu everything he needed to know.

"Kikyo-san… this is the end for me, isn't it? I should've known better… than to tempt fate. It's infuriating, but it's pointless to resist. I know… so I want you to listen and help me. Two things… just two requests. Please!" His voice was feebly weak and croaky as he pleaded. Kikyo gave no reply but the silence was rewarding enough for him to take another agonizing breath before continuing.

"First, protect Tadahiro. The boy looks up to you… so he'll listen to you. His hatred for demons is taking over his reasoning. Since the in-incident with his mother, he has changed... for the worse. I don't want the lust for power to drive him. I believe you understand what I mean… what power can do to an inexperienced mind. So, help him find the kindness that slumbers within him."

Not one to take promises lightly, Kikyo took a moment to consider her options and any consequences involved. There was no guarantee that she could fulfill Takaharu's request. The best she could do for Tadahiro was to soothe his pain-ridden heart and set him down on the right path. She considered caring for him until he was of the age to rule. But that would just be wishful thinking if either she or the young prince perished on the battlefield. In any case, his survival was the utmost importance.

When she found the appropriate words, Kikyo nodded and said, "Rest assured that I shall do everything within my power for Tadahiro-san. Now tell me, my lord. What else do you require of me?"

The Lord of the East seemed a little hesitant with his final request. Kikyo suddenly had an irking thought that he had something unattainable in mind. That troubled her somewhat and her brows surreptitiously narrowed. However, she soon chose to push aside her uneasiness in favor of hearing Takaharu out.

"I-I'll be honest with you, Kikyo-san. It's frustrating. I feel this incredible sense of injustice coursing through my dying body. I don't want to die like this… with my life blood pouring out and my intestines hanging out. T-there's so much I want to do, for my people and my son. That fiend… Sesshomaru! He took away any hope for me to amend myself in front of my son. I hate him, more than… anything else on this god forsaken world. So please… do me a favor and kill him. Avenge me! I-I don't want to die in vain. Kill him, kill Sesshomaru!" Takaharu's words dripped with venom as he spat out the Lord of the West's name with as much spite as he could muster in his weakened state.

When all that was said, Takaharu momentarily shut his eyes in pain. Now that his emotions ran freely, he felt what little of his strength left is body. Even a simple task like speaking no longer seemed natural to him, having become far too strenuous. There was no point denying that he was nearing his limit. He could taste blood in his mouth as he struggled for another lungful of air. Still, he refused to rest until he heard the miko's response.

Kikyo looked at the dying lord with a thoughtful gaze, knowing that her answer would mean everything to him. Nonetheless, uncertainty plagued her mind like a disease; she couldn't recall the last time when she doubted her own ability. She had far passed the stage when her powers were unfamiliar to her. But one question drilled into her head and refused to leave her alone. Setting aside everything but raw strength, could she kill Sesshomaru? The Lord of the West was a powerful demon with unspoken power. Would her spiritual powers be enough to take him down? For the first time since ages, Kikyo found herself with mixed feelings.

"Kikyo-san? Kikyo… Kikyo-san?" Takaharu tugged on Kikyo's white haori and the miko could feel the unyielding grip. The Lord of the East was waiting for an answer, and was determined to fend off death's grasp until he had one.

"…I will," Kikyo promised, gently cupping her hands around Takaharu's and applying a reassuring squeeze.

There was a glimmer of hope in Takaharu's eyes before it dimmed once more. The answer sounded heartening but in truth, he knew that it was just false hope unless she could promise him. He needed to make sure that Kikyo would avenge him. Even with all his kindness, he refused to let Sesshomaru go unpunished. If he was to depart from the world without any noteworthy accomplishment to tell Tadahiro, then he would ensure that Sesshomaru accompany him to the afterlife. It was the only compensation that could ease his regret.

"Promise me…" Takaharu muttered, "S-swear it on your name, miko. Swear it!"

Kikyo could feel his intense stare burning right into her eyes. They were imploring her, begging her. The consequences of making such promise made her hesitant, but rejecting the dying man required more apathy than she could muster. Try as she might, she couldn't reject his fervent brown orbs.

"…Alright. As a miko, I swear under the name Kikyo… that I shall honor your final requests. Let the sky above us bear witness to my oath. I shall give it my all to protect the only heir of the East and… slay the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. Should I fail, then heaven shall judge and exact upon my body and soul any justice it sees fit." Only solemn reflected in her mahogany orbs as she gazed at Takaharu unblinkingly. He wanted her to pledge and so she did, for the sake of loyalty. Since he was still grasping onto her left sleeve, the miko moved her right hand towards her left breast, her index finger drawing an invisible cross on her heart. There was a faint violet light tracing the cross she drew, her miko powers flickering briefly upon registering the oath. And from that moment forth, Kikyo knew she had sealed her own fate; if she wants to live, then her heart must not waver from her tasks, namely to protect Tadahiro and to kill Sesshomaru.

Takaharu watched with utmost tension visible on his face as the miko's fingers was enveloped temporarily with a purple glimmer. Seeing that, he released his death-like grip on Kikyo's haori. There were many things about Kikyo that mystified him, but the one thing he could be certain about was that she, as a miko, could never back down from a spoken oath. Words were something that all miko had to be careful with, as what left their lips could potentially come true depending on their power to call forth the certainty. In particular, oaths and curses were not to be trifled with. Just as blessing someone could evoke the gods' attention, cursing someone could bring forth a cataclysm. Likewise, proclaiming an oath came with severe consequences, consequences that would compel Kikyo to follow through with her words regardless of her desire.

"…Good, good… Thank you," muttered Takaharu. With his last breath gone, his eyes rolled back and the upper half of his body slouched forward in his seated position.

The Lord of the East was dead.

 _'Rest now, my lord. As promised, I won't allow your death go to waste. Those insolent youkai shall learn your wrath!'_ Giving a silent prayer to Takaharu, Kikyo grabbed her bow and climbed back up onto her feet. Now that the Lord of the East was dead, she saw little purpose in keeping her barrier intact. With that thought, she dispersed the field of energy around her and notched an arrow. Sheer determination was etched on her hardened features as she released the first projectile towards the charging hoard of youkai coming her way.

* * *

A flick of her katana sent two more soldiers into oblivion. Kotori scanned the battlefield behind her attentively. Her youkai lineage conferred her with exceptionally sharp eyesight, and as a result she could observe even the smallest details amidst the chaos and blood around her. The west clearly had the upper hand; most of the enemy soldiers were covered in deep wounds and were struggling to fend off the intruders.

Aside that the west was relentless with its attack, another fact that assured their ascendancy was that the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, remained an observer thus far. Kotori was sure that her lord had yet lifted a single finger to help his troops, for he found no reason to do so. The west didn't need his overwhelming power to win against the puny human forces. Even so, Kotori didn't need to see him to know that he was still monitoring the battle, in the unlikely event that the west suffered serious casualties.

The demoness' blade plunged deep into a human's heart. Just like that, another warrior was dead. She had lost count of how many lives she took that way in the past few hours.

Kotori would admit that the battlefield was certainty hectic, but even the chaos couldn't mask the forbidding presence of Sesshomaru. As if soaked into the atmosphere like water would to a sponge, the daiyoukai's youki sent shivers down her spine. She knew she wasn't the only one affected by it. Every youkai in the west knew from his youki alone that he was watching, so they fought harder to avoid facing his wrath.

 _Clink!_ Her well crafted katana shattered a sword to pieces before it sliced flesh. Kotori killed another soldier before bringing her thoughts back to Sesshomaru's youki. It surprised her that her lord's energy wasn't the only thing instilling awe. She could feel another dominant aura that sometimes overlapped with Sesshomaru's, energy so pure that it threatened to purify her soul. Worse, she noticed that it was growing all the more intense by the minute.

 _'Did I just key into the miko's signature? Is her aura so strong that it behaves similar to a youkai's? Unbelievable…'_ Her ears jerked upwards, a gesture that illustrated her hidden concern. She felt her youki react uncontrollably; its initial instinct was to retreat further into her body, away from the source. Going against the instinctive behavior, Kotori forced her youki to spread around her, searching for the spot where the aura was the strongest.

 _'In the forest.'_ Convinced that what she was looking for was hidden in the dense leafage, Kotori sprinted through the dirt grounds at blinding speed and used her blade to cut down any approaching foe. Upon touching brittle grass and hearing the crunching sound underneath her boots, she tactfully slowed down to a jog. She was unfamiliar with the area so she surveyed her surroundings before proceeding deeper east. The possibility of an ambush under the dense cover was high and the last thing she wanted was to fall prey because of her negligence.

Dread flooded into her when the space to her left was suddenly engulfed by a blast of violet light. As though struck by a hurricane, she was pushed back by the force of the explosion. She could hear the shrill cries coming from some youkai just before they were turned into a pile of ashes. The desire to help them was persistent, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Her kimono and hair were swept back, her form nearly swept into the air by the energy discharge. Her eyes squinted against the brightness and she flung herself at the nearest tree, helplessly waiting for the attack to die out.

After what seemed like an eternity of cowering to Kotori, the explosive light diminished and silence reigned.

Warily, Kotori peered over from her hiding spot and noticed the woman who stood next to the remnants of youkai corpses, if she could even call the ashes a corpse. It took no more than a glimpse for the demoness to recognize the woman as the miko. Apart from her spiritual powers that constantly triggered an alarm inside the demoness, the woman's red and white clothing was also a dead giveaway. It was the traditional miko garment that every youkai was taught to look out for.

There was a long bow in the miko's hand and a quiver of arrows strapped onto her back. Her primary weapon, Kotori realized, and she was mildly disturbed by how lethal yet out of this world the miko seemed with it. It was shameful, but the demoness was somewhat relieved that the said weapon was currently lowered, with the owner's breathing being erratic and hasty. _'Her previous large scale attack must have taken its toll on her.'_

 _'I think I have overdone it. It wasn't necessary by any means,'_ Kikyo admitted grimly, surveying her handiwork while allowing herself to recuperate from her spiritual blast. Angered by the Takaharu's demise, she had released too much of her power and was now feeling a little depleted. Stamina was never her strong suit and she feared that the very weakness could be exploited should she continued to be reckless with her powers. Making a mental note to self, her brows then creased and her aura flared in response to the forthcoming youkai. _'Here comes more. They never learn.'_

"There's the miko," announced one.

"We'll get her," chirped another.

"Take her out and we'll be rewarded!" There were concurrent shouts of agreement following the youkai's declaration.

More youkai soon surrounded Kikyo, their claws and weapons readied. With her face void of any emotion, Kikyo didn't even bothered reaching for another arrow, not wanting to waste her supply on insignificant youkai. She would need them on Sesshomaru later. But her lack of action caused many demons to snicker. They mistook it as a sign that she was too exhausted to fight back and in unison, they struck with the intent to incapacitate her.

From her hiding spot, Kotori watched in disbelief as the miko's index and middle fingers moved rapidly to form hand signs. In that instant, a blue kekai formed around her and the youkai that came into contact were instantly purified, bodies smoking.

 _'How much power does this human have? She's pushing for defense and offense simultaneously! None of our warriors can get close enough to attack… and she is wearing down our numbers little by little.'_ Shock clenched onto Kotori's pupils. Finally comprehending Sesshomaru's precaution, she reprimanded herself for underestimating her opponent. It was no wonder why none of her troops reported back to her; they were most likely dead after an encounter with the miko. Now that she had openly witnessed the display of raw power, she knew she had to change tactics, if only to prevent the miko from continuing her mass slaughter. With that thought, she made her presence known by stepping out from the shadows and drawing her weapon. Her youki spiked in a silence announcement, drawing all eyes to her.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself, youkai. I was wondering when you would," the miko said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

 _'She knew I was hiding there all along.'_ Taking in the fact that the miko was attentive, despite not having enhanced senses, Kotori was glad that her principle foreboded her to resort to a surprise attack. Since the miko had known she was there lie in wait, then perchance she was expecting her to strike. So there was never any chance for her to ambush the miko anyways.

"You're a vigilant one, miko," she admitted.

"Cowardly demons alike will strike when one least expects. It's therefore prudent to take caution at all times."

"Keh," Kotori snorted in a disgruntled manner that greatly resembled Inuyasha, something that she unknowingly picked up after spending centuries with the hanyou. The miko spoke in a monotone that depicted no emotion, but her words dripped with acid that corroded Kotori's praise. The demoness' snort had come out to mask her surprise, as the miko's composed appearance alone gave no indication of her waspish tongue. _'She's sharp and knows exactly to ram the needle at where it hurts most. But I'll heed her advice and make the most cautious move.'_

"Everyone, listen to me and keep your distance. I'll attack first and exploit her weakness. Observe and find it," the demoness ordered the remaining youkai who had yet touch the miko's kekai. They weren't part of the division that she directly command, but her reputation as both a skilled swordswoman and one of Sesshomaru's elite guards was enough to get even the more prideful youkai to obey her without any questions. They took several steps back while she advanced forward until she was five steps away from the miko.

"Miko, surrender yourself to us and we'll settle the matter peacefully. Otherwise, I can assure you that my blade will show no mercy. You'll need a lot of time to lick your wounds," she said, lifting her katana up and pointing it at the barrier. Her words exhibited a show of intentness, and with them came the assurance to act accordingly. But in reality, she wasn't certain that she could break through the miko's defense. _'From what I saw, getting too close is very risky… But to execute my moves, I need to get in close. If only I could goad her to remove that annoying barrier first.'_

"Your threats are meaningless. Your confidence will be your undoing," the miko replied coldly, unfazed. Her eyes seared straight into Kotori and as though reading the demoness' dilemma, she chose to dissolve her kekai and exposed herself. As Kotori raised her eyebrows in surprise, the miko loaded her bow with and arrow and pointed the weapon at the demoness.

"We'll see about… that?" Kotori involuntarily gulped, a surge of apprehension quickly replacing her initial surprise. Her body tensed, suddenly gaining the weight of a heavy stone. It wasn't the long wooden bow or the arrow that frightened her; it was the miko's eyes. They looked as though they could see through her soul, read her every thought. They were so similar to Sesshomaru's. Deadly and cold, yet they were also penetrating.

The demoness broke through her trance when she sensed a rush of energy. The projectile, bathed in a purple light, was heading straight for her. Taken aback, she relied solely on her reflex and couched down. Too close. The shot barely missed her head, and she could feel the intense energy infused into the arrow. If it had made contact with her, her head would've been blown off.

Unfortunately, several youkai behind her didn't react as promptly as she did and were caught in the arrow's flight. They screamed in pain as their bodies completely disintegrated under purifying glow. The arrow continued its path, before ramming into the tree that Kotori had hid herself moments ago. Burrowing itself deep into the bark, the arrow sizzled with energy before becoming still.

Kotori cringed, her gaze travelling from the ashy remains of the youkai soldiers to the tree. Disinclined to let the miko take another shot, she rapidly stood up and charged forward, intending to reduce the distance between herself and her opponent. She utilized her agility and got close, swinging her katana towards the miko's ribcage. There wasn't the need to dismembered her, but Kotori needed to be vicious so that she could create a wound deep enough to hinder the miko's movement.

_Pang!_

Her blade collided with a wooden bow instead. The miko had stopped her in her tracks by reinforcing the hardness of her makeshift bow with her spiritual powers. Teeth gritting, she pushed forward, determined to break the miko's defense. The miko was an archer; she should be weaker at close range. There was no way the human could win with her strength. But for precaution, Kotori released her own youki, aiming to force out the miko's spiritual powers. The last she wanted was for the miko to charge up her powers for another powerful blast. At this range, Kotori was as good as dead if that happened.

Kotori nearly allowed a smile to show when the miko's bow gave a loud creaking sound and cracked in the middle. It would not be long until the weapon buckled under the pressure. The miko, noticing what Kotori did, channeled more power into the wood to harden it.

"Stand aside, Kotori. This one is mine." The standoff was cut short when a commanding voice sounded.

Said demoness obeyed instantly as she pushed her opponent before backing off, having recognized the voice. Every youkai in the west was familiar with the owner of that voice. She and the other demons stood humbly as a figure clothed in white descended from the canopy. The two swords in his obi pulsed, and one of them was emitting a fearful red aura.

Sesshomaru landed, his feet touching the brittle grass. All the youkai that had encircled the miko moved back, providing him with room. As soon as he caught sight of his target, his youki immediately reacted to her power of purity. The waves of energy radiated from her like a flowing stream, endless and brimming with might.

The Lord of the West could feel So'unga reacting in it scabbard. Like its owner, the Fang of Hell knew that the miko possessed immense strength. It wanted to be used in a fight against her, deeming her to be a worthy opponent. Sesshomaru ignored the sword's pulsing, since heeding the sword's desire would leave him with a lifeless prey. That wasn't his intention. A dead miko would serve no purpose to him; she was the key to his conquest and she must be kept alive to fulfill her role as the key.

He redirected his attention and looked at the miko, observing her with a piercing stare. He had expected her to be terrified of him, but she didn't seem the least affected by his presence. In fact, she stood tall and proud, giving off a royal air around her. Her mahogany orbs were fixed on him with rivaling sharpness that would have made anyone else trembled in terror. He was secretly surprised, although it didn't show on his passive countenance. No wonder Kotori seemed unnerved by her. After all, not many were capable of withholding his gaze for more than a few seconds, and certainty none had ever come close to replicating his cold glares. Countless had attempted to maintain eye contact with him, only to fail at the sheer intensity portrayed by his golden orbs. So it made him somewhat intrigued to know that the miko was immune to his daunting gaze. Perhaps it indicated that she would provide him with some entertainment.

Time seemed to be a standstill as both the Lord of the West and the miko stood there, eye to eye. The two powerful but opposing energies clashed together, seeking to overwhelm one and other. It was Kikyo who at last faltered. Her aura remained firm against Sesshomaru's pressure, though she averted her eyes. Sesshomaru caught flashes of emotions; there was mostly rage, followed by a glimmer of disappointment, a trace of uncertainty, and a flicker of surprise. The tides of emotions only lasted for a second, before the miko became impassive once more.

The miko now seemed reluctant to shoot. Sesshomaru noticed that her grip on her bow had slackened. _'Even with this much power, she is still a pawn for her own emotions. How repulsive,'_ he thought. Whereas she faltered, he had not. Swiftly, he pulled his left arm back and closed in on her at full throttle.

_Swoosh!_

The sound of a flying spear prepared him for the unexpected assault. In one elegant movement, Sesshomaru twisted his body and completely evaded the spear as the shaft instead rammed into the ground. Halting his steps, Sesshomaru searched for his attacker. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw a young man on horseback galloping towards them. One look at his disheveled appearance, the bronze armor, and tattered cloak and Sesshomaru deduced that he was no threat to anyone here, let alone him. Still, the daiyoukai was slightly intrigued by the human's entrance, since his interference had snapped the miko out of her stupor. _'Hmph, a mere boy dares to interfere. Yet his presence has triggered a change in the miko's demeanor. Her body is tense and she seems more willing to fight. I see, so she fears the boy's safety.'_

 _'Why is he here? I thought I made it clear that he is to flee on the stallion, not ride it into the heart of a warzone.'_ Kikyo, who was unaware that Sesshomaru was assessing her carefully, watched as the horse pulled to a sudden halt adjacent to her. Her expressionless visage did nothing to betray her thought, though she did tightened her grip on her bow. Since the prince had recklessly exposed himself, she would have to first persuade him to leave and simultaneously divert the youkai's attention so that he could escape. But her present predicament combined with Tadahiro's stubbornness made the task easier said than done.

Tadahiro alighted on the ground eagerly, with bright flames of vengeance scorching his dark eyes. Because he was told to take flight, he was not given an active role in the battle. Nonetheless, Tadahiro made himself useful by secretly participating in the fights around the outskirt of the castle, all the while riding around to give encouragements to his troops. It was during then that he stumbled upon his lifeless father and try as he might, he couldn't erase the gruesome sight from his mind. His father was dead, murdered by a cruel youkai who had ripped apart his torso. Although he loathed Takaharu's way of ruling, the man was still his paternal parent. _'Bastard killed my father! Those bastards did it! It's not fair! They murdered him in cold blood! It's not enough that they took away my mother, but now they've gone and taken my father too!'_ The cruelty of fate didn't bore well for Tadahiro and it was the extreme feeling of injustice that drove him to throw his spear. And he was mostly disappointed that he had missed his target at the last second.

Aggravated, the prince delved into his sleeve pocket and whipped out a tantou, exposing the steel from its leather sheath. He then positioned himself defensively in front of Kikyo, the small sword in level with his belly, with its edge pointing outwards.

"Demons… I'll kill you all! Every last one of you!" he hissed and would've lunged forward to stab Sesshomaru had Kikyo not pulled him back by grabbing his cloak. With an inhuman growl, he whirled around to face the miko and instantly felt his anger melt away under her intense look.

"Saint… I mean, Kikyo-sama, I-I…" Lost for words, Tadahiro could only illustrate his feelings by returning her gaze. As the miko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his arms limply fell to his side. Reminded to think rationally, he took several deep breaths and counted to ten. He was much calmer when he finished and it was then he finally noticed that Kikyo had erected a barrier around them, encasing them in a small blue dome. They were away from the demon's prying eyes, locked away in their own little world. If the circumstance was any different, then the young prince would probably have enjoyed the experience.

Kikyo's next action surprised him completely. With feet rooted to the ground, his eyes widened in surprise when the miko leaned forward and embraced him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she whispered softly in his left ear. "Listen very carefully, Tadahiro-san. My strength is waning and I am breaching my physical limits. I intend to vanquish all the youkai in the forest, but that is unfeasible given my current condition, especially since the demon lord, Sesshomaru, is here. He is a great threat to both you and me. However, I promised your father that I will protect you. So I wish for the kokuho you have in your possession. I will hold them off and exterminate as many demons as I can. In the meantime, I want you to assemble the remnants of our forces and retreat east, towards the river."

The set of instructions left a sour taste in Tadahiro's mouth. Getting over his initial shock, the young prince comprehended her intention with a growing frown. Even while knowing his ego, she still put forth the idea of him fleeing while she acted as bait using the kokuho. Did she not understand his pain? The reason why he sought to get stronger was because he refused to let a repetition of his mother's tragedy occur again. How cowardly would he be regarded if he was to leave Kikyo alone to handle the crisis? He wanted to be the one to protect others, not for it to happen the other way around.

Irked, Tadahiro lifted his free hand and pushed Kikyo away with so much force that she staggered back. Moving away from her, the Prince of the East gave a pained expression and shook his head. "No, no… I won't! I'm not losing you too. I'll fight also! I can he—"

"Enough!" Kikyo unintentionally snapped. Her voice was low and dangerous, leaving no room for an argument. "Tadahiro-san, as the new Lord of the East, it is your responsibility to guarantee the safety of your people. I believe enough blood has been shed on this miserable day. Retreat and leave this place. The east may have lost this battle, but the war can still be won so long as you continue living. You're the foundation of this kingdom and your presence is needed amongst your people. There is no shame in a tactful withdrawal. Pull back, and only return when you're prepared… both mentally and physically."

The miko paused, allowing Tadahiro to mull over what was said. Then in a less harsh but equally stern tone, she continued, "Hatred will undoubtedly make you stronger. Nonetheless, it is considered a double-edged sword. It is imperative for you to harness the strength resentment grants. Do not charge on recklessly and throw your precious life away, because I do not deem such act as a form of chivalrous honor."

There was a part of him that tenaciously disagreed with the miko, but a more rationale part of Tadahiro knew that she was correct. If he died, there would be nothing left for the east. He was their only chance now, so he couldn't risk everything in a losing battle. At last, he nodded and reached into pocket to take out the east's symbolic treasure. In an agonizing slow motion, he placed it onto the miko's already outstretched palm. "Yeah, I get it. Trying to argue against you is like trying to touch the sun. It's futile, as is staying here and fight. So I'll hand this over to you."

Despite knowing what awaited her next, Kikyo allowed a smile to grace her features as she suddenly made a grab for the man's retreating hand. Applying a little force, she lightly squeezed it and a white glow enveloped their joint hands.

Without delay, Tadahiro could feel a surge of power coursing through him. Like a mild stream, it ran across his whole body and left a trail. His mouth dropped open, and he unknowingly let out a soundless sigh of comfort. Kikyo's aura was warm and soothing, nothing like the storm of power he felt when she was still engaging the demon mob. It was affectionate, a feeling similar to having both his parents holding him in their arms. There was a momentary desire to stay like this forever, but the chance was gone when the energy faded away.

"Look at the back of your hand, Tadahiro-san," Kikyo instructed softly.

He did as he was told. Holding out his left knuckle, he stared in disbelief at the mark that was imprinted into his skin. It was a five spade-shaped petals interlocked by a circle in the center, outlining what Tadahiro could only assume was a flower.

"This is the seal of the Platycodon Grandiflorus, otherwise called a bellflower seal," said Kikyo.

"Your namesake, eh?" asked Tadahiro, his gaze travelling from the miko back to the symbol on his hand.

"Yes. I have channeled some of my spiritual power into you using the mark as containment. It will remain inactive unless triggered by a demon's signature. You may also active it through willpower alone, though I would recommend using it as a last resort. Its power is not limitless; it will eventually run dry and the petals will wither. But it should aid you in my absence." When that was explained, Kikyo walked over to Tadhiro's horse. Stroking the stallion's head, she turned to the new Lord of the East. "A fine creature she is. Please let me borrow her indefinitely."

Tadahiro nodded stiffly and said, "Go ahead. If there's any mount that has any hope of heeding my wish and bringing you to safety, it has to be this one. I trust her. I trust that she will return with you on her back, alive and well."

"The chances are slim, but neither of us wishes to disappoint you, young lord." As if agreeing with the miko's statement, the horse neighed softly.

"So come back to me, then. I trust you too, you know. Just as you did for my father, I need you by my side." It was the closest thing to a proposal he had ever said, but whether or not Kikyo interpreted it that way was something he would never know. Because at that moment, her eyes darkened when she noticed that her kekai was flickering in and out.

"The demons are very persistent. It won't be long before they break through my weakened kekai… Tadahiro-san, whatever happens, please stay put until it is safe for you to move. So long as you are patient and composed, an opportunity will reveal itself to you," Kikyo said, swinging her right leg up to mount the horse.

"…Wait, Kikyo-sama! Take this with you," Tadahiro called out as he replaced his sword back into it sheath. He pulled his arm back and threw the tantou, casing and all, towards the miko.

Catching it with two hands and taking a moment to study the item, Kikyo then stored it in her breast pocket along with the kokuho. A thin smile settled on the corner of her lips as she took in Tadahiro's determined face. Out of respect for the young man, who stood strong against the hardship, she inclined her head slightly and bowed. "Thank you, my lord… I wish you well."

Then the kekai shattered...


	3. Gold and Mahogany

“There is nothing more deplorable than to lie down in defeat.” -Sesshomaru on defeat

“Defeat is only certain when one gives up.”-Kikyo on defeat

* * *

 

No sooner had the barrier disperse did Sesshomaru hear the sound of flaring nostrils. Around him were warriors that arrived after the miko had erected her barrier. They all braced themselves as the pounding sound of horse hooves resonated in their eardrums. Distracted by the thundering stallion barreling towards them, a few were caught unaware as purifying arrows struck them in the chest. They cried out in agony before collapsing onto the floor, not as ashes but as churned corpses.  

With eyebrows narrowing ever so slightly, Sesshomaru found himself directly in the horse’s path. Unfazed by the possibility of being run over, he instead concentrated on the arrows that flew towards him. He swiped them away with his claws and waited for the mount to close in the distance.

Seconds before the collision could occur and when the daiyoukai was going to intercept the rider and her horse with his poison whip, Kikyo had bend forward and gripped onto the russet mane instead of the reins. Not necessarily the safest move, but she wanted a direct contact with the stallion for what she planned next. Gently tugging the mane, she urged the horse to take a bounding leap into the air, completely over Sesshomaru’s head.

Time seemed to have slowed as everyone nearby observed the stallion and its rider in all their glory. Its legs spread out, the animal cast a shadow below and created a sense of divinity for the miko on its back. The sun was directly above them, dying golden tints on the obsidian tresses of Kikyo’s bonded hair. The human miko looked so surreal, an image of an angel descending from heaven. Like their lord, the youkai of the west cared little for humans, but even they couldn’t help but be enthralled at the sight before them. In that moment, only one word crossed their youkai minds. _‘Beautiful.’_

The spell was broken when the mount came into contact with the ground. Galloping through the forest, Kikyo steered clear of all trees. She whipped her head to look behind her shoulder, her right hand digging into her pocket to take out the kokuho. Being the capable rider she was, she only needed one hand on the reins as she held the symbolic treasure up for all youkai to see.

“Vile beasts, the item that you seek is in my possession. Seek me out if you desire it!” Her voice, muffled by the lashing wind would’ve been lost to a human’s ears, but the youkai all heard it well enough. The provoking implication in her words was obvious, and many youkai growled in response at the challenge that took a stab at their pride.

“An inferior human dares to goad us! We’ll tear her to shreds!” Blood-curdling roars resonated through the forest, shaking the undergrowth as dozens of fulsome youkai gave chase.

Noticing that the youkai were moving away, Tadahiro took the opportunity that Kikyo gave him. He got as far as two steps before someone appeared behind him with breathtaking speed and snaked an arm around his waist, holding him in place with a vice-like grip. He struggled, but froze when the tip of a bloody katana was positioned a millimeter from his neck.

 Not daring to move, the new Lord of the East’s eyes darted right and he could vaguely see a female demon with sea-colored orbs. Even though he couldn’t see her features clearly from the corner of his right eye, the way that her chin was tilted at a condescending angle left him certain that she deemed him to be a nuisance, like a cockroach. And just like the pest, she would not hesitant to kill him if he got in the way and annoyed her. It infuriated Tadahiro that the demoness didn’t think much of him, but he was in no position to prove otherwise. Involuntarily, he felt sweat rain down his back and he fought back a gulp.

“Stay still human, for my katana knows no mercy.” The hot undertone was soft yet threatening. As if to emphasize her words, Tadahiro’s captor pressed her weapon closer towards his neck until it made a tiny opening on the skin and drew blood.

 _‘Damn it! Is this it? Before I get the chance to do anything? Please, not now…!’_ Tadahiro felt vulnerable, so vulnerable that he could only pray for a miracle. Anything would do, just so long as he could escape the demoness’ clutches. As if on cue, the bellflower-shaped crest on his left hand activated and erupted in a myriad of colors. Like wild flames, the expulsed energy did exactly what its master wanted. The demoness yelped in pain and leaped back. No sooner had the threat been removed, the seal’s energy subsided and Tadahiro took flight.

Her left arm was singed and dangled limply by her side, defying Kotori’s wishes to move. Past experience with injuries caused by spiritual powers brought caution to her mind and she immediately redirected the flow of her youki, so that more were flooding into her arm to get rid of any residue of spiritual powers in her system. She knew that her arm would heal given time, but currently, it was best if she allow it to rest. With that thought, she grounded her teeth in frustration and it was pride alone that urged her to hunt down the one responsible. _‘The human shall pay for what he did!’_

“Let the boy go. He is of no importance.”

Kotori was about to give chase when the all too familiar voice called out. Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled around and was surprised to see Sesshomaru. If anything, Kotori had thought that he would’ve been the first to have pursued the miko. After all, it was Sesshomaru’s desire to collect the kokuho. The fact that he was still there bemused Kotori, though that feeling was soon chased away by a surge of indignity. Since Sesshomaru lingered behind, then he must have witnessed how she was injured. Ashamed, her bangs shielded her eyes and she dropped her head.

“Let’s go.” If Sesshomaru was appalled by Kotori’s blunder, then his passive features gave nothing away as he commanded in an authorized tone. Without another word, he ascended and soared into the air like a comet, leaving behind a trail of blue light.

Affording a backwards glimpse at the disappearing figure into the forest, Kotori imprinted the image into her head, as if that alone would prevent a similar mistake in the future. She shook her head once, reprimanded herself, and sheathed her katana, before finally following after her lord. All the while, she did ponder briefly why Sesshomaru would give chase now when he had remained behind in the first place. Try as she might, Kotori could not understand the enigma that was Sesshomaru.

What Kotori failed to understand was that Sesshomaru had been drawn to the power that radiated from Tadahiro. It was a newfound power, one that surely originated from the miko. That evoked interest from the stoic daiyoukai and he found himself lingering behind, if only just to study the subject to his curiosity a little longer. And because of Kotori, he managed to see something that intrigued him. The miko could transfer some of her energy to others, and that energy would manifest according to the new vessel’s will. Did that work on inanimate objects too? As he flew, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but consider the possibility.

* * *

 Hovering in the sky, Sesshomaru made certain that an adequate distance existed between the miko below and him. He followed her, observing her mad dash on the forest floor through the excessive covering of the tree tops. With his finely tuned eyesight, he studied the miko’s movements. _‘If things proceed the way I predict, then there is no need for me to make my presence known. However, I am interested to see how the miko will fare in a match of speed against my kind.’_

Numerous youkai caught up to her. Keeping in line with her side vision, they spotted for openings. To launch an attack recklessly was a fatal error. After witnessing a handful of youkai being turned into dust, they were now more wary of the miko’s bow that flickered with energy ranging from blue to purple. Unwilling to experience that power first-handed, they kept out of her swinging range and patiently waited. In their current situation, all they needed to do was to tire their foe considerably. They knew that it wouldn’t be long now, for the miko was showing clear signs of fatigue. They could hear her heart thumping irregularly inside her chest, could hear the rapid and strenuous breathing, and could see the sweat that matted her brows.  

With one hand on her bow and the other momentarily releasing the reins, Kikyo replaced the kokuho back into her pocket. She continued to push the horse forward, mentally cursing the youkai for deliberately staying out of her attacking range. It was apparent that they were more intelligent that she would give credit for. In contrasts to the first lots that took the bait, dived at her and were disintegrated, the ones currently after her were more intelligent and had more youki.

 _‘So only the weaker, less experienced ones fell prey to my provocation,’_ she reflected bitterly, _‘At the very least, I achieved one of my objectives. Tadahiro-san is safe.’_ His aura was distancing itself from her and for that alone, she sighed in relief.

Directing a discreet glance behind her back, she noted with a hint of exasperation that only three arrows remained in her quiver, not near enough to take down the horde of youkai around her. Besides, her accuracy was greatly limited on horseback and the uneven undergrowth made it more than difficult.

Her spiritual power spiked abruptly, warning her of a potential threat. Her eyes darted left and found herself staring at a youkai. With claws sizzling with, the demon was too close for her to deflect with the bow on her right side. It was only her instinct that saved her. Without a conscious thought, her body radiated with a white blinding light. She felt a familiar tingle as her body shifted and within seconds, she was gone.

The youkai clawed air, and as surprised as he was, nearly rammed his head into a tree trunk. Before coming into contact with the ground, he manipulated his body and managed to land on his feet first. Coming out of his perplexed expression, he, like all other youkai around, surveyed the area and was bewildered that the miko and her horse had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 Sesshomaru zipped through the sky, heading towards the wasteland where he could feel the weakened aura of the miko. Somehow, the human managed to teleport herself away in the pinch and was now far away from the forest. Having witnessed the sight, whatever lingering doubt about her powers disappeared. Teleportation was a technique that required massive amount of concentration, not to mention energy. It was surprising that a human miko was capable of such power within her petite form. Even him, the daiyoukai renowned for his immense strength and impenetrable fortitude, had once taken days of practice to acquire the skill.

Not one to be outdone by a human, Sesshomaru allowed his youki to stir and flow unreservedly around his body. Encasing himself within an azure sphere of energy, he pinned down the miko’s aura. Before the next breeze could touch his silvery figure, he teleported…

Reappearing at the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru ascertained his surrounding to confirm his location. It was at that point he noticed that the enemy soldiers were retreating into a particular section of the forest. The progression was slow as one division held off the opposition while their comrades pulled away.

Unconcerned about the fleeing enemies, Sesshomaru instead observed the figure who was boldly charging towards the central forces of his army in the chaos. Youkai attacks were barely deflected by her cracked bow as she relentlessly stormed forward, bearing sufficient wounds that should have caused unconsciousness.

Watching her, Sesshomaru’s mind raced and it took him no more than a few seconds to deduce her intention. _‘That miko… She is cunning enough to infer the formation of my troops with observation alone. She intends to risk her very life at eleventh-hour.’_

For the first time since the beginning of the battle, Sesshomaru allowed his emotion, which came to him in the form of anger, to show on his expressionless façade. His brows narrowed and his lips were pulled back into a snarl, exposing his glistening and canine-like fangs. With a surge of his youki, he levitated and flew towards the miko.

As though a whirlwind had suddenly raged across the battlefield, the Lord of the West appeared right over the miko’s head and without any pause in his movements, flicked out his poison whip.

 **_‘Dokkasou!_ ** _’_

Kikyo, exhausted in both mind and spirit, couldn’t react before the yellowish-green energy whip coiled around her right arm, tearing open flesh. With a bloody entrance created, she could feel a dose of poison entering her system. It was eating away both her miko powers and her consciousness. Wincing but refusing to back down, she bit her bottom lip and vigorously tugged her arm. There was a sickening sound and pain immediately followed; she had torn her muscles, though she continued to pull regardless.

Taking note of the resistance, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his whip and yanked. The tug of war lasted only a few seconds before a ripping sound registered in his ears. Surprise loosened his grip as her sleeve parted from the rest of her white attire, and the second was all it took for the miko to send purifying powers into his whip, splitting it.

Sheer determination drove Kikyo past all human limits as she continued on. Her vision was getting blurry so she hastily summoned every ounce of her remaining strength. Quick as lightning, her bleeding arm retreated behind her back and nicked the last arrow resting in its quiver. Bringing her other hand up, and thereby letting the horse move and dodge at its free will, she notched her weapon. She could see her target, the bulky imposing archer on horseback in the center of the field. If her calculations were accurate, then striking the demon archer from this position would deal the most damage to her enemies. The west might’ve triumphed, but she would be damned if she gave them an easy victory. With that thought, she channeled what she believed was her final sacred arrow.

Sesshomaru was as motionless as a statue suspended in midair. Peering down at the miko, he was confounded by her resolve. Regardless of knowing that she had lost, she was still persistent against all odds. Was dealing some form of permanent damage to his infantry truly that significant? Even if she succeeded, it was nothing more than a hollow consolation in the face of the west’s victory. Still, there was a part of him that secretly wanted her to succeed, to see her in her glory after attaining what she wanted. That thought was short-lived though, as the lost would be much greater than the gain. He couldn’t have that; he couldn’t exchange the lives of his loyal warriors for the sake of mere entertainment.

Like a hawk descending the skies to hunt, Sesshomaru soared downwards. He noticed Kikyo giving him a passing look from the corner of her left eye. Gold met mahogany once more before the daiyoukai rotated his position, so that his boots were pointing towards the ground. In a series of high-speed maneuver, he brought his right leg down on the horse’s flank, right behind where the miko was seated.  

The horse screamed as the impact broke several of its bones and propelled it instantly into the air. The jerk also caused the miko to be thrown off. Her body out of control, Kikyo unintentionally released the bow string as she was sent crashing into the ground, rolling in the dust until she finally came to a stop on her back. Coughing a mixture of brown and crimson, she reopened her eyes and was just in time to see her _Hama no Ya_ sail upwards. It exploded in a rapture of light, illuminating the whole sky with a violet ray.

At that instant, all heads perked up to marvel the display of power. Aware of the instigators who held such strength, humans and youkai alike evacuated from the area, with the former having received the message of withdrawal and the latter not daring to interrupt their lord’s fight.

Eventually, the luminescence glow subsided into tiny embers of light before dissipating completely. Her hope quenched, like the light of her sacred arrow, Kikyo’s listless eyes were unresponsive as her mind tried to comprehend her defeat. She couldn’t quite accept her failure, so she allowed darkness to claim her. Once unconscious, she could temporarily escape from the cruel reality. Her consciousness would’ve surrendered to the coma had it not been for the approaching footsteps. Reminded of the one responsible for her current situation, resentment compelled her to remain awake as she stared feebly at the figure looming above her, blocking out the sun’s glare.

Sesshomaru took his time assessing the miko who lay in a supine position on the ground. He detected her ragged breathing, rapid heartbeat, and distress. Her sweet scent, unfortunately mixed with blood and sweat, assailed his nostril in waves. Her heavy eyelids were opened under his evaluation, and despite her debilitated condition, she gave him a murderous stare. There was none of the intensity from earlier on. Nevertheless, it would still have made many youkai, excluding him, shudder had they been near.

“Hmph. Your persistence gets tiring, miko.” Sesshomaru returned her stare in the same manner as he commented haughtily, “You cannot win against me. Know that the sole reason for your humiliating defeat is because you have chosen to oppose me.”

“Why…?” Kikyo muttered resentfully. With the venom invading her systems, she felt her mind and body gaining weight, almost lead-like. Her vision darkened and the world’s colors were lost to her. Everything rotated between black and white. Feeling nauseated, she closed and opened her mouth, like a fish gasping for air on land. Each breath seemed to bring her closer to oblivion, so she mustered all her hatred towards the daiyoukai and uttered, “Damn you… C-curse you to the fiery pits of hell! How could y-you… ugh!” All her strength left her then and she became oblivious to her surrounding, but not before overhearing Sesshomaru’s whispered statement.

“Submit yourself to me miko,” he said, “and become the key to my conquest.”

Once he was sure that the miko was out cold, Sesshomaru reached down with his right arm and yanked her up by her tattered collar. With his fingers clutching tightly onto the fabric, he hoisted her to his eye level, with her feet sagging above the ground. His action was anything but gentle. If she was still conscious, then Sesshomaru was certain she would’ve made strangled noises. He had no intention of making her feel comfortable as he reached into her haori in one swift motion. He searched around, looking for the kokuho. When found, he turned the item around with his fingers, feeling its texture to ensure that it was no counterfeit.

The kokuho of the east was forged with lustrous jades of an unusual cerulean color. Modeled after a dragon, it had its long body positioned like a coiled serpent with scales that were tiny individual jades connected together. The dragon’s eyes were hollow and gave the impression of miniature black holes. With its fangs bared and claws raised, it was indeed a fierce and overprotective creature.

According to legend, the particular kokuho was known as the Azure Dragon of the East, which represented the wood and vegetation of the East realm. It was claimed to be the source that made the realm flourish with plant life, so it was always treated with extreme care in the hands of the royal family.

Closer examination revealed that in contrast to one of its counterpart, the White Tiger of the West, the east’s artifact was emanating a pure aura. It was acting in a manner unfamiliar to Sesshomaru, who was accustomed to his own treasure that remained stubbornly dormant in his pocket. Although he contemplated the cause, it hadn't crossed his mind at that time that the miko, although inadvertently, was responsible for the phenomenon. He would come to grasp the linkage between the relics and the miko in due time, but at present, he dismissed his perplexity and placed the artifact into the fold of his kimono.

“Sesshomaru-sama! I apologize for my lateness.” Kotori, who was slightly out of breath, finally caught up to Sesshomaru and respectfully bowed. Not the least surprised that her lord had succeeded in the capture of the miko, she merely stood and waited for whatever orders Sesshomaru had for her next.

Sesshomaru acknowledged the demoness with a conceited glance before throwing Kikyo’s limp body in her direction. Not expecting such transition, the demoness let out a small gasp and by instinct, managed to catch the miko with only one arm before the body could make contact with the ground.

“Take her there,” Sesshomaru commanded.

Kotori could only assume that her lord meant for her to carry Kikyo to where Jaken was. The imp youkai, who was one of Sesshomaru’s many loyal servants, was supposedly waiting behind the cliffs, far away from the site of battle. Because Jaken was not skilled in battle, he was instead tasked with waiting in a carriage pulled by a two-headed dragon. It was planned previously that the miko would be taken there and then transported back to the west using the carriage. Kotori also recalled Sesshomaru mentioning to simply dump the miko and leave her to Jaken, but the power that she displayed during their fight had the demoness fear for the imp’s life. Was it safe to leave Jaken alone with the miko? Shouldn’t she at least help the small imp tie the miko up?

Just to be sure, Kotori decided to seek for confirmation. “Uh, my lord… is it okay if I just let her be like this? I believe it would be much safer if we tie her down first, before she wakes up.”

“Not necessary. The poison I’ve injected into her will ensure that she won’t be cognizant for days.” If not for his flat tone and impassive features, then one could’ve mistaken Sesshomaru’s words as a means of reassuring Kotori. However, Kotori knew that the daiyoukai was merely stating facts; he had no qualms about her worries, presumably having deemed them as unnecessary.

The confidence in Sesshomaru’s tone left no room for doubt, although it was actually the first time he used that particular type of poison. He was not one for mercy, so he preferred toxin that would instantly kill his prey. However, since he wanted the miko alive, he needed something else that would render her helpless instead of lifeless. And if the source of where he obtained the poison was to be trusted, which it was, then the miko would be out for several days. He was given a special paralyzing poison that left the victim in something akin to suspended animation. During the time that the venom remained in her body, she would not be susceptible to a human’s daily requirements, such as hunger, thirst, and even bathroom breaks. In many ways, it simplified things for Sesshomaru, since the miko would be nothing more than a cargo to bring home.

“Even when she regains consciousness, she won’t be able to harness her powers immediately. Without them, she is simply an ordinary human. Harmless, and feebly weak. You have nothing to fear from her,” Sesshomaru added after a transitory pause, to which Kotori nodded in understanding. Seeing that the demoness was satisfied with his answers, he lifted himself into the air once again.

So’unga had been rattling inside its scabbard continuously for the past few minutes, urging Sesshomaru to take action. Unable to tolerate the sword’s disruptions, the daiyoukai decided to give consent to its aspiration and headed towards the castle grounds. He figured there was no harm in letting So’unga do what it wanted this time around, seeing as he himself intended to demolish the palace.

* * *

 The wind blew the stench of death from the west towards east, carrying autumn leaves of scarlet hue through the region. It was as if nature was spreading the news of their defeat and tallying the number of brave warriors that had fallen in the quantity of leaves. Catching a swaying leaf between his fingers, Tadahiro stood soberly near the forest. Standing at an angle of depression on the sloping ground, he could see and smell the smoke emitting from the castle grounds. For a man who seldom used his brain, it was surprising that it took him no longer than minutes to realize that the demons had destroyed the palace. Then again, it was not difficult to make a logical guess. After all, the sudden eruption filled with redoubtable youki warned him of the inescapable reality.

Tadahiro stared blankly at the place that was his home since his birth. Having lost everything precious to him, the young Lord of the East suddenly let of a feral cry. _‘They’re gone! Every last one of them… my family, my nobility… my home… and even Saint Hijiri… They all left me!’_

While Kikyo and Sesshomaru had their clash of strength and will, Tadahiro heeded the miko’s words and decided to round up all the survivors. He knew of the perfect place, a secreted part of the forest where his mother used to take him whenever he was bored. It was time where he could behave as wild as he wanted, climbing trees and swinging on vines. His mother would chide his recklessness, but there would always be a knowing smile on her beautiful features as she watched his son fool around. The endearing recollection now seemed distant to Tadahiro, a vision that was no longer a possible reality.

Tadahiro’s strident voice had carried his message clearly across the battlefields and many fighters immediately obeyed, taking cover using the forest’s trees. It was not easy for him to gather the survivors and that task was made increasingly difficult when the west, led by an Inu-demon with a large sword, pursued them. It was then Tadahiro had to make a critical decision. Against his conscience, he commanded some of his soldiers to keep the enemy at bay while the rest fled. Obviously, those who stayed were destined to die, but so many were willing to sacrifice their lives for the safety of others. Amongst them, the young Lord of the East lost numerous comrades he had known for his entire life, including the scout who he considered a close friend.

Those who were left managed to retreat successfully, as the west was distracted by the purifying power that shot across the sky. Tadahiro only took a temporary look before moving on. Passing through the burning village, they had quickly rescued whoever they could, before rapidly scurrying away.    

 _‘So many died today… Did I really do the right thing by leaving so many behind?’_ Images of those people who he couldn’t save haunted his mind. Amid the most vivid images were his family and friends. So lost and disconcerted, Tadahiro wasn’t sure what sensation his body was trying to convey; his heart was grieving but his mind was refusing to let the tears flow freely.

Emotions sometimes had an extraordinary way of portraying themselves. Instead of weeping as he should, Tadahiro found himself with conflicting feelings. Half-sobbing and cackling in laughter, he remembered how much he abhorred weakness, especially his own. Furiously, he mopped away his tears with one hand as he crashed the leaf he held in his fist. He observed the pieces hover towards the ground before being picked up by the next breeze, moving to his left.

 _‘The east… Saint Hijiri told me to go there. It’s my best chance. I’ll finish off what father started!’_ His gaze followed the drifting portions as they disappeared behind the thickness of the trees. He took a deep breath to steady himself and began to walk towards the place where the survivors had taken refuge. However, once Tadahiro had his way though, the survivors would no longer be hiding and instead accompany him to the outer regions.

Earlier geographic studies informed him what went beyond the river. He knew that his hardships had just begun. The mass of undeveloped land beyond the waterway stretched for miles before crossing over with settlements that had acclimated themselves under the rules of shoguns and daimyos. The people there had adapted to a new feudalism, and would not accept the lord’s decree. His father once tried to mend the rift between his people, but that proved to be far too challenging for the soft-hearted Lord of the East. The truth was obvious in Tadahiro’s eyes; the Eastern realm was broken apart, and it would take a lot to reunite his people in preparations for the future.

* * *

 Standing on top of the wreckage, Sesshomaru scanned the surrounding. His features as stoic as ever, he held onto So’unga as he patiently waited for the sword to quiet down. The atmosphere around him swirled with the immense demonic energy from his sword. There were traces of the awing aura lingering in places.

There were no words to describe the ruins before him; the beautiful fortress that had once stood as the east’s stronghold was nothing more than a pile of rubble, just as Sesshomaru planned for it to be. The village close by was also in no better state than the fort. Flame scorched the houses, leaving it blemished black and permanently scarred. Several human corpses littered the burnt grounds, presumably those who took their circumstances far too lightly and didn’t evacuate when told.

Like Sesshomaru, So’unga seemed satisfied with the result. Having a mind of its own, the sword was fickle and preferred its own methods of doing things. It even defied Sesshomaru on numerous occasions and acted on its own accord. Nonetheless, there was no issue concerning its loyalty today. Already aggravated by the inopportunity to confront the miko, it was more than happy to heed its master’s desire and destroy the palace. After all, with petrifying powers that surpassed its two counterparts, the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga, So’unga was forged to create utter destruction. It cared nothing about the elegance and perfection that Sesshomaru unconsciously strived for in his every movement. It simply wanted to be used for brutal slaughter, to spread fear into the hearts of living creatures. But having attained its purpose for today, So’unga ceased its ratting and allowed its owner to ease it back into its scabbard.

Sesshomaru had barely sheathed his blade when he sensed Inuyasha approaching from behind. The hanyou was panting and drenched in human blood, having been dyed red top to bottom from all the killing he did. In every sense, Sesshomaru detested the half breed’s existence. An unnatural creation from the union of a great daiyoukai and a human princess, the soiled blood that ran deep in Inuyasha’s veins was a disgrace to the Inu clan. Still, the daiyoukai had to admit that Inuyasha was of some use. The hanyou was terrible when it came to brainpower, but he made up for it with his tenacity and brute strength. It was precisely due to Inuyasha’s presence that Sesshomaru could direct all his attention to the miko, because he knew that the hanyou would deal with the enemy forces unfailingly.

With Tessaiga slung across his shoulder, Inuyasha marred his brows upon noticing how his clothing differed greatly from Sesshomaru’s. Whereas his was caked in blood and dirt, the daiyoukai’s attire was spotless, as though it was just taken out from his wardrobe. Although it no circumstances did Sesshomaru appear to have fought, Inuyasha knew better. After all, no one on the battlefield could have neglected the enormous clash of energy between the miko and the daiyoukai. Somewhat envying Sesshomaru’s fine appearance, despite the energy he had to exert, Inuyasha briefly debated with himself on whether or not the daiyoukai could use his youki to repel blood stains and repair his clothing. _‘Keh! I wouldn’t be surprised if he has got something like that up his sleeves. The bastard looks like he has been doing nothing but stare at the sky all day.’_

After breaking past the east’s first defense, Inuyasha stormed towards the castle grounds, cutting down anyone in his way. He repeatedly swung his blade, until he lost count of how many he had killed. He was soon dripping wet with blood and the stench was obnoxious, almost unbearable. Then, having realized that the enemy was escaping, he trailed after them and nearly caught up when an incredible display of power captured his attention. In awe, he stared at the tremendous burst of energy that ignited the sky and couldn’t help but fleetingly wonder if his Tessaiga would ever come close to rival the power on that arrow. Despite the occasional praises he received about how well he was handling Tessaiga, Inuyasha knew that he had only unlocked a fraction of the sword’s true potential.

Coming out from his musings, Inuyasha blinked and became aware of Sesshomaru’s golden orbs studying him. The uninterested and disdainful gaze was nothing new to him by now, but the hanyou nearly bit off his own tongue when he realized that the daiyoukai was actually waiting for him to file in an oral report. _‘Arrogant bastard… He wants my statement but doesn’t want to waste a damn breath asking.’_

“Keh! Just in case you’re wondering, we totally destroyed most of the east’s forces. Only a few wimps managed to escape. Our own troops suffered minor damage except those that had fought the miko. Right now, the soldiers are collecting the wounded and the dead. So we should be good to go after a couple of hours,” Inuyasha informed with a barely discernible huff.

Much to Inuyasha’s frustration, Sesshomaru made no move to acknowledge his words and instead cast his gaze towards the clouds. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha inwardly counted up from ten and slid his sword back into its scabbard. Then, with all the composure he could muster, he asked gruffly, “Hey Sesshomaru, did you get the kokuho? I heard something about the miko having it.”

“Naturally. Did you expect anything less from I, Sesshomaru?” Sesshomaru gave a monotonous response that irked Inuyasha, though he managed to bury the displeasure with the thought of their success. The reason why they started the war was so that Sesshomaru could get his hands on the kokuho and the miko. Now that both were secured, Inuyasha felt accomplished.

“Hell, yeah!” Inuyasha pumped his fist into the air, a gesture that resembled an excited child having received sweets. He was sure that Sesshomaru saw how childish his behavior was. Still, he couldn’t care less about what the coldhearted daiyoukai thought of him. Inuyasha might be centuries old in reality, but because a youkai’s mentality developed at a different rate than a human’s, his mindset was only that of a fifteen-year old from a human’s perspective. Given that, he believed he wasn’t too old for immature behaviors. Between Sesshomaru and Kotori, Inuyasha thought he had enough uptightness surrounding his life.

“Time to go.” If Sesshomaru had any remark regarding Inuyasha’s behavior, then he didn’t say it out loud. Instead, the daiyoukai simply left a command in his usual tone before rotating a right-angle on his heels towards the setting sun, which was unusually red and low over the horizon. Walking in that direction, so that the crimson rays caused his body to shimmer like a mirage, he turned away from the barred area and towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> With the story taking place in an alternative universe that will add a variety of changes into the mix, here are some info about the setting and characters. Naturally, the profiles are brief to avoid spoilers.  
>  **Great Continent** —a giant mass of land split into four sections known as realms.  
>  **The Eastern Realm** —a region in the east of the Great Continent, ruled by Takaharu. Out of the four regions, it is known for its lush vegetation. While it seems peaceful to an outsider, the people there are deep in conflict. There are many who do not submit to their king's rules and instead have shoguns and daimyos governing.  
>  **The Western Realm** —a region in the west of the Great Continent, ruled by Sesshomaru. It is inhabited by countless youkai species.  
>  **True Ruler** —a title bestowed to the one who can collect the four kokuho and use the key to unite the four realms under his name. It is the core in a legend passed down for generations and up to this very day, no one has ever attained the title.  
>  **Kokuho** —four symbolic treasures, believed to have been gifts from the gods, that have been passed down to the rulers of the realms. Legend claims that whoever holds all four kokuho in his hands shall reign as the True Ruler of the Great Continent.  
>  **Swords of the Honorable Ruler** —three legendary swords believed to have been gifts from the gods. Each possesses a unique ability and its true potential can only be unleashed by its rightful owner. The three swords are: Tessaiga, the sword of destruction, Tenseiga, the sword of life, and So'unga, the sword of death.  
>  **Takaharu** —the current Lord of the East who abhors violence more than anything else. While his methods of promoting peace seem questionable in his son's eyes, he has earned the respect of the mysterious Saint Hijiri, who supports him unfailingly.  
>  **Kikyo** —a miko who has served the east's royal family for generations. She often goes around using the alias Saint Hijiri and is revered by demons for her immense spiritual powers. She possesses the ability to see into the future. Due to certain reasons, she is sought out by Sesshomaru.  
>  **Sesshomaru** —the current Lord of the West who intends to become the True Ruler spoken in the legend. He is a prideful daiyoukai from the Inu clan and wields both Tenseiga and So'unga, two of the three Swords of the Honorable Ruler.  
>  **Kotori** —a skillful swordswoman who has served Sesshomaru for many years. She belongs to the Tori clan but is somehow born flightless. Because of this, she has instead adapted her innate agility into her swordplay.  
>  **Inuyasha** —a hanyou with a hot temper and a rebellious attitude. He wields the Tessaiga and secretly regards Sesshomaru as his main rival.  
>  **Tadahiro** —the son of Takaharu and the next in line to become the Lord of the East. He despises his father's weak attitude and is determined to fight in his stead during the war against the west.


End file.
